Accurate and timely temperature information is needed in a host of applications in modern industrial society. For instance, temperature monitoring is required in controlling processes, maintaining controlled environments (e.g., temp-cycle test equipment, air conditioning), monitoring equipment, and monitoring exposure. Moreover, automatic (electronic) systems (e.g., process control systems) typically require all electronic temperature measurement systems and the data provided by in a digital format, so that microcontrollers and microprocessors often used in those applications can readily accept and process the temperature information. However, the reliability and accuracy of existing temperature measurement devices is often compromised due to the unstable and widely varying voltages and loads used in these devices.